


Animatronic Wonders

by RiYuYami



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: CHAPTER FOUR SPOILERS, Gen, Ink Spots au, Mechanical Bendy is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: In Joey Drew Studios, Henry has discovered that any of the living things here can be your best friend, or your worst enemy. Which option does a robotic Bendy fall into?An Ink Spots au side-story.





	Animatronic Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, Ink Spots was never meant to have side-stories due to it just being contained into one fanfic, I didn’t want it to be like Pulling Strings where it’s all a bunch of one-shots and sometimes short stories.
> 
> But I’ve spent a week thinking about the Bendy robot from chapter four, and there’s been posts of him on my dash, along with an amazing one-shot I stumbled upon that just screamed ‘DO SOMETHING WITH HIM!’
> 
> And here we are. I decided to do it for Ink Spots as a non-canon story for it, simply because I had a brilliant idea of how the robot could come to life and move about, especially with what I revealed in chapter five of Ink Spots.
> 
> For those who are not familiar with Ink Spots, it’s canon-based, except Bendy (regular, not Ink Demon) joins Henry after the machine is activated to find an exit. He looks perfectly normal, expect for his Wandering is a Terrible Sin eye, which allows him some powers. Henry, meanwhile, also obtains powers thanks to the ink, like the ability to create tiny Bendy clones from the mark on his right hand. He also has a weird eye, it’s yellow.
> 
> On with the fic!

Bendy whimpered, staring over the railing at the Butcher Gang, who seemed to be gathered around a fire in a trash can. “I thought we got rid of those guys upstairs…” He whispered, glancing over at Henry.

Henry scratched the back of his head as he watched the deformed Toons. “Yeah, hmm… I wonder how we can get past them. I don’t have a weapon, and I don’t want you fighting them alone, they don’t go down as easily as the Searchers do.” As amazing and helpful as Bendy’s one-touch kill was, it still took a few slaps to kill the Butcher Gang.

Guess the more ‘stable’ ink creatures were able to withstand his inky touch, at least for a few hits.

Shifting from where he leaned on the railing, Henry bumped an empty can of bacon soup, watching it drop with wide eyes. Oh shit! It clattered loudly, and the Butcher Gang took notice, hobbling over to the can to look at it in confusion.

Blinking, Bendy and Henry looked at one another, a lightbulb suddenly appeared above Bendy’s head as he grinned at his friend. “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?”

“Throw the cans and let them chase them so we can find the switch?”

“Yep!” Bendy looked around, finding a few empty cans scattered about. He quickly gathered them up, handing a few to Henry. “I think da switch we need is over there, to da left.” He pointed to the entryway on the side with the ink waterfall.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Henry nodded, before glancing behind himself, seeing that their way back into Bendy Hell was currently gated off. Why was everything here against them? Whatever, he made his way over to the stairs and held one of the cans, throwing it. It arched and landed not too far from the Butcher Gang, but not far enough so that they couldn’t see Henry and Bendy sneak by.

Bendy lifted his own can up, throwing it hard after doing a toon-ish wind up motion with his arm. It sailed far and smacked right into the wall on the right side, bouncing off into another entryway. This got the deformed Toons’ attention easily and they made their way over to the source of the sound.

“Go, go!” Bendy whispered, pushing Henry to get him to move faster.

Henry huffed, moving as fast as he could, which wasn’t exactly easy, considering he was still aching something terrible from the elevator fall.

Sure, the ink in his body could heal him much faster than a human is capable of, but that didn’t mean it worked in an instant. He couldn’t really run fast, nor could he move like he wanted to, didn’t help that he wasn’t young either. He also didn’t like the idea that he might have to rely on Bendy for a lot of things, he didn’t want to worry the poor Toon more than he already has. Seeing as how many times Henry’s come close to death, and then also actually dying in the ink! Yeah, he didn’t want Bendy freaking out anymore today…

Luckily, they got to the area they needed to enter without any trouble, so that was a small blessing. They heard the soft sobs of a Lost One, who only glanced at them before returning to their crying, best to leave the poor fella alone.

“Here’s the switch.” Bendy smiled, pulling it down when he spotted it, but then his attention went to an audio log left on the table. It had a strip of masking tape on it, with the name Lacie Benton on it. He pushed the play button, and a gruff woman’s voice started to speak.

_"The only thing that works around here is my ulcer. Half these people don't know a wrench from a dang steamroller. Buncha morons is what they are. Spend their day in the warehouse arguin' over who's supposed to be doin' what or playing them silly games._

_Still, I'm not complainin'. I get most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine. Only thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner. Bertrum's been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday and maybe dance. All it does now is give me the creeps._

_I swear, when my back's turned, that thing's movin'."_

“What’s she talkin’ about?” Henry frowned, looking over at the back of the room, before letting out a small, startled noise.

Sitting on a workbench in the back of the room was a robotic-looking creature. Carefully, the human approached with his demon following beside him to take a look. The robot was split in two, divided at the middle, so that its legs and hips sat at the end of the work bench, but its torso and head laid beside it. It was somewhat human in shape and size, but the head was clearly meant to look like Bendy.

Half of the face was there, with the white face, black horns and widow’s peak, along with the signature smile and eye. Yet the other half was obviously robotic, the smile was bigger, meant to be a speaker, and it had a gaping hole in its head where an eye should be. It was on the left side, and it leaked ink.

It was obviously an animatronic, but it appeared to either be broken or unfinished, considering that it was in two parts, and was missing its left hand and forearm.

Bendy let out a nervous laugh as he looked at his mechanical duplicate. “W-well, can’t say I was expectin’ to see this sorta thing…”

“Me either. Well, things like this were startin’ to become popular a while ago, I think those Disney parks have these kinda things, expect…” Henry grimaced, “they’re probably not as creepy lookin’ as this guy.”

Reaching over, Bendy grabbed the other half of the robot’s face, left beside it on the table. “I don’t think it’s dat creepy, kinda neat dat there was gonna be a robot me runnin’ around da park!” He chuckled and tried to put the face over his own, looking up at Henry. “Well, how do I look?”

“Like somethin’ from a horror movie.”

“Perfect! Fits this place anyway!” He moved to try to put it on the animatronic, but it just dropped off, landing on the ground with a loud clank. Both the demon and the animator tensed up, hoping that it hadn’t caught the attention of the three monsters out in the other room. But all they heard was the continuous sobs of the Lost One.

Henry bit his lip before looking at Bendy. “Hopefully we can sneak back up the stairs without gettin’ notice… come on, Bendy.” He noticed that Bendy wasn’t looking at him, but instead at the robot. He seemed to be thinking about something before his mix-matched eyes looked at Henry’s hand.

“Say… Henry, ol’ buddy… do you think?” He had a nervous, hopeful smile on his face.

It took a moment for Henry to figure out what Bendy was thinking and he shook his head. “No.”

“Oh, come on!”

“I’m not gonna try to see if I can bring it to life! I know I can heal you and make mini yous, but I highly doubt I can make a robot you move around!”

“Not wit’ dat attitude!” The Toon pouted, crossing his arms. “Come on! Wouldn’t it be great if he was alive? He could help us out, bet there’s lots of crazy things here dat could hurt us, maybe he could even fight off dat other me! Speakin’ of...” Bendy covered his normal eye up, using his off-model eye to ‘see’ what “Bendy” could see to find his location.

This strange power was still weird, and Bendy needed more time adjusting to it, but being able to ‘see’ what the Other Bendy ‘sees’ is helpful when you have no idea where he’s wandering around. That’s a thankful little gift from coming out of the same ink as that scary guy.

He frowned, all he saw was ink and darkness, seems that the creepy version of him was walking around in the inky puddles instead of the halls. Didn’t seem like he even knew where Henry and Bendy were, probably for the best. “He ain’t anywhere close to us, but still, what if robo Bendy could help us! Maybe we can have him fight “Alice” an’ save Boris!”

“You just want to see him dance.”

Bendy opened his mouth to argue, but… shoot, Henry knew him too well, he mainly just wanted to see the robot dance. He decided to just smile and bat his eyes, maybe he could work the ol’ charm on this guy! He wanted to see the darn thing cut a rug, is that too much to ask?

Henry stared him down before sighing loudly. “Fine! But remember, we need to hurry up, Boris is countin’ on us.” He told the imp before looking at the animatronic Bendy. Now… how was he gonna do this? He didn’t know anything about robots, cars? Yes. His truck? Totally. But a robotic copy of his demonic cartoon? He was clueless, hell, it took him forever to figure out how to fix his old radio, how was he gonna do this?

He looked at the Bendy mark on his hand, concentrating. Maybe… this could work? Ink pooled out of his hand as he held it over to upper half of the Bendy bot, dripping thick ink all over it. The ink pooled under it, before a bump formed in the ink puddle in Henry’s hand. A Bendy formed, looking up at Henry with a big smile. “Think you can help us out, li’l guy?” Henry asked, gesturing to the robot and the ink.

The Bendy clone looked, giving it a moment’s thought, before jumping out of Henry’s hand and onto the head of the robot. It slipped into the eye hole, and Henry and Bendy watched as the ink under the metal body began to shift and move about.

It seeped into the joints and parts of the torso, making it jerk and move. The two stepped back, watching with wide eyes as the torso rose up, then made itself move towards its lower half. They watched as the animatronic used the ink Henry provided for it to connect itself together, before it jumped off the bench with unsteady actions.

The robot stood upright, and it was about Henry’s height. It looked at the two of them with its painted eye, and the gaping hole had a small pin-prick of yellow light shining in it. It moved its single hand, giving a little wave.

“Wow! You did it, you fixed it!” Bendy happily clapped. “Can ya dance, big guy?”

The Bendy bot turned its head to look at Bendy, giving a little nod, before it started to tap dance, its steps were loud, and they echoed in the room. Well, it could dance, Bertrum was pretty damn creative with building things for theme parks, no wonder he was so proud of his work.

However, the loud steps sounded much like the cans that Henry and Bendy had thrown, which seemed to catch the attention of the Butcher Gang. “Shit, Bendy! They found us!” The animator explained when he heard their chatter as they started to enter the workshop. He looked around for some sort of weapon, but there was nothing, unless if he wanted to use Lacie’s recorder to do some damage, but he doubted it would last long.

Edgar limped into the room, his arm extending to strike Bendy right in the face, knocking him down. “Ow! Dat hurt…! Right in mah nose, which I don’t even have!” He glared, getting up to slap the once-Toon across the face. This only resulted in another punch, pushing him back down.

The robot watched for a moment before grabbing onto Edgar, lifting him off the ground, and then slammed him down on the workbench, hard. Ink splattered across the wooden surface, before the Bendy bot did this three more times, tossing the Toon to the floor.

Bendy and Henry watched as Edgar’s body turned wet and black, then it dissolved into a puddle. They looked at one another, with Bendy letting out a nervous laugh. “Uhh… h-heh, it saved us…”

“I really hope it was your clone that did that, cause if that robot’s got a mind of its-hey!” Henry was nudged aside as the Bendy bot moved past him, heading out of the room. “Crap, we’re gonna have to follow it…”

After helping Bendy up, they slipped back to the entrance, watching in shock as the animatronic demon was stomping on what remained of Barley, Charley was busy trying to hit it with no results. Once the Fisher dissolved, Bendy bot turned its attention to the last of the gang, taking the wrench from his hand, and proceeded to beat the deformed creature until it too became a puddle.

Henry nearly jumped out of his skin when the robot looked over at them, the yellow dot stared, before it pointed up towards the second floor, where the entryway was still gated. It then pointed downwards, to where Bendy had thrown his empty can as a distraction.

“I… I think he wants us to go over there…” Bendy spoke, sounding nervous. And he was! The robot just beat the snot out of the Butcher Gang like it was nothing! Did… did that mean it was an ally? Or was it only taking out the other creatures so it could do away with him and Henry on its own… you never could tell with anything in this studio, they thought “Alice” could help them, but clearly that was a mistake.

Who was an ally, who was an enemy? No one knows, best to assume the worst.

Then again, it was made using Henry’s ink, so that means it has to be helpful! That’s what Bendy was gonna keep believing as he and Henry walked to where the mechanical Bendy was pointing. They found a small room and another switch, which, when pulled, raised the gates above them.

Henry looked back out into the main room, seeing that Bendy bot was still there, staring at them. “Are you tryin’ to help us?” He asked, he had to know. “Are you the li’l Bendy I made?”

It gave a nod and Henry felt relieved, until the body started to shake. He watched as ink poured out of it as it split in two once more, loudly hitting the floor. The light in its eye hole went out and it stopped moving, laying in a pool of ink.

Bendy made a small, sad sound next to Henry. “Guess the li’l guy couldn’t stay stable anymore, they need to last longer than five minutes or so.” He quietly approached the metal body, looking it over. “What a shame, bet he could have been so helpful to us if he could last longer.”

“I guess, but I don’t like the idea of a robot followin’ us around, even if its ‘alive’ with my ink. But it did help us out a little, even though I didn’t think that those ink clones of you could be so violent… anyway, let’s get going, we don’t wanna waste more time, Boris is counting on us.” Henry replied as he headed for the staircase.

“Right! Boris needs us, can’t keep wastin’ time!” The cartoon demon followed quickly, never noticing that the robot watched them go, the smallest hint of a yellow glow in its inky eye socket.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Bendy bot to hang around a little longer, but the Bendy clones only last about five minutes (I’ll explain more in later chapters for Ink Spots), but I really didn’t want to write him wandering around with Henry and Bendy. Plus, I figured he’d end up getting destroyed in the battle with Bertrum.
> 
> But still, he’s fun, creepy, and I love him dearly even though he doesn’t do anything.
> 
> Also, sorry for any spoilers, I tried to keep it limited to just super simple things. Well, aside from revealing that Bendy has the ability to see what "Bendy" sees, but I revealed that in my original sketches for this au on my tumblr, so... *shrugs*
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
